


Where I Want To Be

by AnnaOnTheMoon



Series: Friends with Benefits [4]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/M, Friends With Benefits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 17:42:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13346238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaOnTheMoon/pseuds/AnnaOnTheMoon
Summary: Post The Naked Now.  Beverly and Jean-Luc are exactly where they want to be.





	Where I Want To Be

**Author's Note:**

> Short and uhm...steamy. Just another glimpse into the friends with benefits relationship I envision between Jean-Luc and Beverly.

Beverly entered her quarters and kicked off her shoes.  Wesley was spending the night camping on the holodeck. Beverly had briefly thought about telling him he couldn’t as punishment for everything he had done in Engineering earlier that day, but since Wesley’s actions were mostly caused by the polywater, she had decided against further punishment.  Besides, she wanted to be alone. 

Well, that wasn’t entirely true. Beverly didn’t _want_ to be alone. She wanted to be with Jean-Luc.  But after she had injected him with the cure, he had thanked her and she hadn’t seen him again before the end of her shift.  She pulled off her uniform and left it crumpled by the door to her bedroom and crawled into her bed naked.  The virus may have worn off, but she needed release. 

She fumbled in her bedside table for her favourite toy.  She tweaked first one nipple, and then the other before gliding her fingers down her body and pretending they were Jean-Luc’s.  She parted her folds and inserted a finger, gasping at the sensation.  He fingers soon became slick with her own wetness and she pumped her fingers in and out. She found her clit and gave it a pinch and her back arched as pleasure shot through her.  She reached for the vibrator and slathered it in a tingling lube before inserting it into her and activating the vibrations.  She writhed under her own ministrations and didn’t even notice when the door to her quarters slid open. 

She first knew he was in her bedroom when she heard the soft zip of a zipper being unzipped and the thump of boots as they hit the deck one by one.  Beverly stilled and looked up as the bed depressed next to her with the weight of her naked intruder.  Long, slender fingers reached between her legs and gently pried the vibrator out. Beverly whimpered and her lover’s lips covered hers.  “Beverly,”  it was said in a low rumble, but there was no mistaking that accent. 

“Jean-Luc,” Beverly whispered. “I...”

“Beverly, can we finish what we started earlier today?”  Beverly raised herself up onto her elbows and looked at Jean-Luc.  “Do you want to sleep with me?”

“Oh, God, Beverly. Yes. I wanted you earlier in my Ready Room...you don’t know how much restraint it took not to take you there on my desk...or on yours for that matter...but I didn’t want to take advantage of the situation.”

“We’re sober now.”  Jean-Luc nodded.  “We can consent to what we want.  Do you want me?”  Beverly nodded.

“Jean-Luc?  I think you ought to know...I haven’t been with anyone since we....”

 “I’d be lying if I didn’t say me too.”  Jean-Luc leaned over and kissed Beverly’s neck, sucking on a particularly sensitive spot he remembered.  Beverly snaked her hands between them and reached behind to squeeze his firm buttocks and Jean-Luc moaned into her neck.  “Oh, Beverly....Beverly...Beverly...why did I think it was a bad idea for you to be on my ship?”

“Mm, because you were afraid we would do this?” 

“Probably. But Beverly....This feels right.  I feel like this is where I belong.” Beverly slid her hands to Jean-Luc’s hips and tugged him closer. “It is.  You belong right here. With me.” 

“Beverly...I love you.” 

“I love you too, Jean-Luc.  You know that,” Beverly wiggled her hips against his and felt his erection pressing against her. “Please? Before I burst?”  Jean-Luc chuckled. “You never were one for foreplay, were you?” 

“No.  I just want you in me.”

“Well then, I guess I ought to oblige.”  With one swift motion, Jean-Luc entered her and Beverly wrapped her legs around his waist and her lips found his and she kissed him deeply as they settled into a familiar rhythm.  It may have been several years since they had last slept together, but they still knew exactly how to please each other.

Their relationship was old and familiar.  It had started ten years ago with the death of her husband, Jean-Luc’s best friend Jack.  When Jean-Luc arrived at Starbase 32 to bring home Jack’s body, Beverly had asked Jean-Luc to spend the night. Neither was sure who had been the initiator, but they had made love that night on the small sofa in Beverly’s living room with five-year-old Wesley sleeping in his bedroom less than ten feet away. 

They had met again six months later when he returned to the base without his ship.  He had been broken and he cried in her arms over the loss of his ship, his crew, and finally, Jack.  Beverly had been the one to kiss him and when she offered him the  comfort of her bed, he accepted with no qualms about what it meant.  It was just two friends helping each other out. 

They would meet up over the next several years, sometimes weeks apart, sometimes months. Usually Jean-Luc would travel to meet her, but occasionally she would travel to Jean-Luc.  They spent a memorable week on Pacifica during a conference they both were supposed to be attending, each igoring the symposiums they were to attend to stay in each other’s arms, and one time they took Wesley on a skiing holiday in the French Alps and spent their evenings in front of the fire in the lodge Jean-Luc had rented.

Somewhere over the course of their ten year quasi-relationship, they fell in love with each other. It might not have been the starbursts and sunshine kind of love you expect in your youth, but they fiercely loved each other.  They were best friends first, lovers second.  Claiming each other as a partner had never occurred to the other and though they had never made any moves to clarify their relationship, both had maintained celibacy when they were apart.  They hadn’t seen each other for two years due to various commitments in each other’s lives before the launch of the _Enterprise._

When Beverly had first put in for the position as Chief Medical Officer on board the _Enterprise_ , Jean-Luc had been cautious.  He was afraid she might have expected a commitment from him or some kind of declaration in front of the rest of the staff, but beyond a few friendly kisses, nothing had happened between them the first few weeks.  Until the polywater infection.

Beverly had become infected by accident. She was always careful in Sickbay treating her patients who were ill, however she wound up being infected by a crew member trying to gain her attention.  As soon as she was struck with the virus, she felt compelled to visit Jean-Luc in his Ready Room, where she tried to explain the situation to him but only managed to infect him as well.  After several hours of research, Beverly had finally figured out a new formula for the cure, but not before she and Jean-Luc had had a heavy make-out session in the turbolift.  In fact, it was probably the doors opening to admit several other infected individuals that had prevented the two of them from making love right there in the lift. 

Beverly’s climax reached her and she writhed and cried out Jean-Luc’s name which only drove him closer to the edge.  He pumped into her as he climaxed, and fell on top of her kissing her gently and stroking her breasts.  “Will you stay?”  Jean-Luc gazed down on his lover and wanted desperately to say yes.  “When will Wesley be back?”

“Not until tomorrow. Will Riker is supervising a camping trip on the holodeck.”  Jean-Luc chuckled. “Well, that ought to be interesting.”  He rolled off of her and held her close. “I think I can stay tonight.”  He pressed a kiss to her ear and they slid beneath the covers together. “Computer: lights, 5 percent.”  The light dimmed in Beverly’s bedroom and she snuggled close into Jean-Luc’s arms.  She was exactly where she wanted to be.  In the arms of her best friend.   One day, they might even try to make it into a real relationship, but not today


End file.
